


Hogwarts After School Specials: Slippage, of the Freudian Variety

by psychicwallofenergy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychicwallofenergy/pseuds/psychicwallofenergy
Summary: Harry and Draco get nostalgic. Which is probably not a good idea if you're Harry and Draco.





	

It was evening at Malfoy Manor. The rhythmic percussion of wood echoes in the lofty mansion’s upper chambers. The house elves dutifully go about their chores, pretending to not notice the thumping, barely dampened by the padded door of Draco Malfoy’s bedroom.

Suddenly, the sound halts. Muffled voices take its place followed by loud footsteps.

“No! Absolutely not! I am out!” Harry Potter said as he bursts out the door, furiously tugging a shirtsleeve onto his shoulder.

“Harry, come back! I said I’m sorry,” Draco followed. He on the other hand, had less intent of covering up, running out completely nude from the waist down.

“Besides, this was kinda your idea anyway,” he followed up with a huff.

“Oh no, no, no. This isn’t on me. What I said was that we should role-play our old rivalry to bring some passion in bed. Not... not that!” Harry said disgusted, gesturing wildly at him.

“Ok but to be fair: that counts,” replied Draco, immediately regretting it.

In his defense, it does count in a way. But it really should go without saying that when your boyfriend is balls deep inside you, it’s never sexy to look them in the eyes and whisper “My father will hear of this.”


End file.
